Hit you back
by PaperElf
Summary: Delphini Granger-Black is born in a world with no place for her, despite her mums' best effords' and that becomes extremely visible when she finds herself to Hogwarts... Bellamione from start to finish. WARNING: Contains mentions of mental illness.
1. Chapter 1

A.N _._

 _Hello and welcome! This fanfiction takes place 11-12 years after the Ballte of Hogwarts and focuses on Delphini, Bella's daughter, who she raises along with her wife Hermione: yeah, it's a Bellamione piece from start to finish._

 _I do not own any of the characters or the Harry Potter universe' all these belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowlings._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _ **WARNING: It contains mentions of phycological illness. If such concepts are a trigger to you don't read the fic**_.

 **Chapter 1**

It was raining and Andromeda Tonks stood on their doorstep, soaking wet, with tears in her eyes, her brown robes sticking to her body and her hand clutching her wand. She didn't look surprised at the sight of Hermione at the door' in fact she paid little attention to the girl as she stormed in the Black mansion to find Bellatrix.

"Where is she?" she asked, not expecting any answer. "Where's my sister?" she screamed, in the verge of insanity.

Hermione tried to get a hold of the other woman, praying Bellatrix wouldn't come until her sister left. "Miss Tonks! Please! Andromeda!" she pleaded, without much luck as the older witch kept looking for Bellatrix in every room of the ground floor.

Bella's heels announced her presence before she appeared. "What..." she started to ask, until she saw the middle Black sister slowly turning to face her with an angry gaze.

"You!" Andromeda snapped, a red light escaping her wand which Bellatrix ducked to avoid. " You killed my..."

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione's voice interrupted Andromeda's lecture, causing both women to turn and face her as Andromeda's wand fled to her hand. "Now sit down! Both of you! And I better not hear a word!"

The sisters looked surprised at Hermione's outburst, but followed suit nevertheless. They sat on opposite armchairs and Hermione took place in the couch next to them. She looked at each one, trying to read their faces.

Andromeda was as angry as before, and struggled to not start screaming again. But Hermione was shocked at Bella's expression: the older woman looked at the floor, sad and... sorry. Hermione had never seen Bellatrix's face like this, at least not in front of other people. She cleared her throat and realised she didn't have much to say. Bellatrix was in such a state at the battle Hermione couldn't blame her for anything she had done: she had completely lost herself and lacked control of her actions, as the healer she was forced to visit later exclaimed. But what did that mean to her victims and their loved ones? How could a mother who's daughter was dead care about the mental health of her killer?

Andry spoke when Hermione had started to form her own words. "You killed my daughter." she wishpered. "How could you? She was your niece! You never cared to know her or... see her or do anything. My baby. And now you just... saw her and cursed her and didn't bother to think I was expecting her at home, sleepless and with my baby grandson in my arms screaming for his mum." her voice raised more and more as she spoke, looking down. "I am a mom and I had to burry my kid. You'll never know how I felt. You never knew what having a baby in your arms, looking you for the first time, feels like. And you killed her!" she suddenly jumped up, staring Bella's eyes. "You killed my daughter!"

"In sorry Andy." Bella finally spoke, breaking a long silence. "I can't justify my self in any way. I... didn't know what I was doing. I lost my mind during the war. I mean, more than I had when we were little... I'm sorry." she stopped, looking at her sister with eyes full of hope. Hope that she might understand.

Andy grabbed her want from the coffee table Hermione had placed it. "I wish you had a child Bellatrix." she hissed. "I wish I could return the favour."

Bella and Hermione held their breaths as the angry witch left the mansion. A couple moments after Andromeda closed the door behind her a sound was heard from the first floor.

They both rushed upstairs to find Dephi safe in her crib, crying like she did most nights. Bella held the baby in her arms while Hermione grabbed her tiny fist. "Don't worry." she wishpered, talking to herself more than her daughter. "You're safe."

"Your moms are here." Bella added, staring adorably at Delphi, who had now quieted at her mom's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Fast forward to 10 years later, September 1st)

Everything looks more appealing, more attractive, more desirable when they are forbidden. That's common knowledge to all people, but especially parents. That time their toddler climbed up the kitchen table to get that box of cereal they didn't even like, only because they were told they mustn't, would be enough to teach them if they didn't already know.

That was especially true when it came to Delphini Black-Granger. A killer combination of her biological mom's courage, determination and recklessness and her adoptive mom's curiosity and love for the unknown, the word 'forbidden' sounded like music in her ears. Or better, like a challenge.

So it was only natural that, as soon as Hogwarts Express started in her first school year, she approached the one person she knew she shouldn't have: Teddy Lupin, a year older than her and a relative she had never met before and was curious to see.

Well, it's not like she was told about the reason why she shouldn't approach this particular boy. Delphini grew up in muggle London, in a little neighbourhood where no one knew about the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange, the golden girl Hermione Granger and the second wizarding war. She didn't hang out with other magical kids and she went to muggle elementary school until her Hogwarts letter came. She was told Bellatrix had done some bad things in the past, but her mom's never explained more and she didn't ask. She was sure both her mums were perfect, as every eleven year old kid is and should be.

"Hi" she greeted Teddy on the train with all the ease in the world. "I'm Delphini Black-Granger. I'm your aunt." she giggled, finding funny her nephew was older than her.

"I dont want to talk to you." the boy said, looking out the window to avoid her eyes.

"But why?" she asked, confused.

Teddy turned to face Delphi. Unlike her, he was told the whole story from a very young age, the age when he started to ask his grandma and godfather what happened to his parents. They all described Bellatrix in the darkest way possible, portraying her as a despicable villain not afraid to betray her own family to satisfy her sick ideals. They were just as angry at Hermione too: "She fell in love with a monster", " She betrayed her friends", "She lost her mind" were some of the few accusations trown at her in family dinners and gatherings she was not invited to, as if she never was their best friend and loved one. The first and only time he had heard of anyone defending them was when his uncle Draco, who married Harry a few years after the war ended, had drinked too many firewhiskeys. The moment Molly started talking shit about the ex Death Eater, he stood up and yelled: "Stop it about Bellatrix! People change, and it seems like she has too!" His husband tried to stop him, but he drugged him of. "In the end I was too a Death Eater once, wasn't I? But you still married me!"

Teddy was send upstairs and didn't know how this episode ended' no one reffered to it again. But Dracos words didn't come to mind that day at the magical train. He looked Delphi in the eye and exclaimed loudly:

"Because your mom killed mine!"

Delphi stood there in shock. "No she didn't! None of my mom's never killed anyone!" she emphasised, moving her hands up and down, trying to resolve what she thought was a huge misunderstanding.

"Yeah right!" another boy chuckled. "Aren't you the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"The Death Eater?" an older girl peeked in the cabin, curious. "Bellatrix has a kid?"

"Ger out if here!" another kid yelled. "She is going to kill us all!"

Delphi left the carriage with tearful eyes. She collapsed on the floor, sobbing, at the exact moment the train stopped in front of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wisardry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bellatrix guessed what had happened the very minute the Hogwarts owl came, before Hermione even got the chance to read the letter. "What does it say?" she kept asking, knowing deep inside something related to her had taken place. "Shush Bella, I'm reading." her partner murmured every single one of these times, until she reached the bottom of the second -and last- page. Only then she moved her eyes to look at Bella's paler than usual face.

"Some kids teased her at the train." she tried to make her voice steady, and horribly failed. "She started sobbing and begging Hagrid to let her return home. She was dragged to the Great Hall and was put in Ravenclaw I learn' but only Freddie wanted to share a dorm with her."

Bellatrixe's voice barely came out: "Was it about me?" she asked, not daring to look at Hermione.

"I'm afraid so." she exclaimed, dragging her eyes from Bella as well.

The ex Death Eater started crying. Of course it was her fault' of course her daughter would have to pay for her sins. She spent years hoping this day would never come' but here they were. "I should have left you two alone." she wishpered, referring to Delphi and Hermione, not really caring if the second listened.

Her wife had already written a reply, which she sent back with the same owl. "I asked if I should go over, see how she's coping. McGonacall wrote me they were all send go bed for the day, but I don't think Delphi is asleep." she informed Bella, avoiding to answer her wishper.

"We should take her away." Bella suddenly thought, "send her to Durmstrang or..."

"No Bella." the younger witch shook her head, tired. "We can't do that to her. We can't take away her chance to go to the best magical school there is' you know well never find anything better for her."

"But..."

"Bella, no! We won't punish this kid for our own actions. Delphi is an amazing young girl, and be sure: she'll win everyone with time. She will always have to live with us two as mothers' she better learn how to from now."

An hour letter Hermione's note was returned with a firm answer: no, she didn't have to drop by. It was way past bedtime and Delphi was most definately asleep by now: no one had heard a peep from her dorm.

The two women stayed up all night, not talking to each other, just staring at their empty coffee mugs. Bella had emptied her head carefully, trying not to feel the pain of betraying, as she saw it, her own kid. Hermione's head was working overtime behind her calm facade: maybe she should really take Delphi to another wizarding school but no, she really looked forwards going to Hogwarts and would be disappointed if they left' Hermione understood the necessity of her growing up to become a fighter, not someone who runs and hides. Maybe she should talk with the other mums' but she had a chance of making things worse, especially if she went on her own. She was so angry she wanted to punch every little shithead who messed with her baby' but that would anything but help. At five she had only thought of one possible solution' she had to enlist the help of her old friends once again. "The golden boys better help me with a couple things" she thought, a bit bitterly.

In Hogwarts, at the Ravenclaw tower, Delphi sat by the window, her eyes red but her tears already dried. The bed next to her was used by Freddie, Luna and Ginny's daughter, who snored lightly as the moon illuminated her face. The three girls who shared their dorm were also in an uneasy sleep' they were afraid of her, Delphi realised. She looked at all four of them, a determined look forming in her face' she would clear the Black name and live with her head held high, she decided. But first she had to find out who her mothers were. And she had no intention of asking any of them.

With the first crack of dawn she woke up - she had managed to fall asleep for a couple hours, basing her head on the window- and, at five in the morning, she made her first trip to her mother's beloved Hogwarts library.

At the same time headmisstress McGonnacal was already up and sitting at her desk, wondering what she should do with Delphini's case. The kid looked terrified and she was put already on dismay, all because of another person's actions! Minevra couldn't stand it when people, especially kids, were accursed for things somebody else had done. "Ill do my best." she thought aloud in the solidarity of her office, taking a silent oath the moment a scream was heard from one of Hagrid's beasts. At five she wore her glasses and started writing a letter to her former best student: herself, professor Flitwick and Delphini's moms had to talk.

It was five o'clock and all of Delphini's allies were awake, when she found the most unexpected one.

"I never had an aunt before." Teddy grined, looking at Delphi, his anger from before seemingly vanished.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, feeling guilty as well as angry towards the older boy. She chose to act on her anger, since it was much easier to admit and handle. "How dare you appear in front of me, after the scene you caused on the train?" she stood tall, in her best imitation of Bella, which weirdly didn't seem to faze him.

"You remind me of my grandma when she's angry." he exclaimed. "Genes, I guess. Or the way they were raised."

"What on earth do you want from me now?" the younger snapped, trying not to lose her pose. "You ridiculed me in front of everyone, and now all the others hate me. Wasn't that enough for you?" her voice started to raise and shake, and, despite her best effords, she couldn't hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry." he now looked ashamed. "That's what I wanted to say. I... don't hate you. Your mom maybe, but not you. You look nice. And... you're my only aunt. I want to... be friends if you want to." The continued with his hands in his robe's pocket, visibly uncomfortable.

Delphi smiled through her tears, for the first time since she arrived at school. "Sure."

The kids shook hands when Delphini added:

"You know... I never had a nephew before too. I never had anyone besides my moms actually."

"Well now you have me. And, if my family doesn't want me to talk to you, I'll run away like my mom did."

So, instead of going to the library, Delphi sat down with Teddy and heard a story about her family for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Delphini's first year in Hogwarts progressed ther kids started accepting her more. Whether it was Delphini's charming and joyous ways and kind personality, McGonnacal's strict punishment to the Gryffindor boy who tripped her on a moving staircase or Teddy's support.

Teddy stood by the girl, a stranger to him before their meeting on the Hogwarts express, like a big brother. He helped her with locating in the castle, taught her about fellow students, teachers and ghosts and instructed her about every little detail of Hogwarts life. And, most importantly, he defended her when others mocked her. One time in the Great Hall, when a boy from his dorm tried to slip her a mean note during dinner' then he did something Delphi would never forget. He stood up, took the note from the kids hand and roped it apart, then shouted so loudly the entire hall heard him: "leave my cousin alone!" After that, no one attacked Delphi again.

It wasn't until a week later when Delphini realised how high the price she had to pay for this scene was.

When Teddy, instead of the weekly letters from his family, recieved a visit from his outraged grandmother.

He walked up to professor Sprout's office to find Andromeda sitting there, a lost look on her face. She jumped up her chair and kissed him on both cheecs, squeezing his face in her hands.

She was so terrified for her little boy.

Because Andromeda knew. She knew what relying to Bellatrix, and, she supposed, her daughter as well, meant. It meant having her protect you from the darkness. Shielding you again all evil with her own body, her own mental health, at her own expense. Holding your hand when you were scared and stealing moments in her day, no matter where she was, to check on you.

And then seeing her turning into an absolute monster. Seeing that darkness, always in the corner of her eye, spreading to cover every inch of her. Having her fight against everything you believe in, everything you considered worthy to fight for. And, one day, hearing she killed your daughter, her niece.

She hated her sister. She couldn't help hating her. But she missed her as well. She missed the old Bellatrix, the one that always had her back. She missed looking in her eyes and knowing that no darkness would ever erase the love she saw in there.

Just hating her would be easier. The mere anger in Harry's and Ron's eyes was easier. They haven't known Bella like she had' despising her was easy. And she wanted her grandson to do the same. She had tried to shield her from her pain. The pain of always finding excuses for a monster.

And now that girl tried to make him see what she was trying to forget the past few decades. That nothing was black and white when it came to this war. To her sister. To anyone and anything in Andy's life.

And now she was hugging him until he pulled back and protested with a grin. And trying to hide the tears from her eyes as she held his hand.

"Son, I'm here to talk to you."

"Yeah, I figured." Teddy let out a laugh that faded quickly at his grandma's worried face. "What's wrong? Is everyone ok? My godfather, Ron?"

"No baby, everything is fine at home. Its about you I am worried about."

She stopped talking, expecting his words, but when he kept starring in confusion she signed and went on.

"The girl you've befriended lately. Who know who she is, right?"

Teddy felt a shiver of fear running through his body at Andromeda's intimidating gaze.

"Yes" ,he wishpered, "i know".

"And? What did you thing your parents would feel if they knew?" her voice raised in anger and desperation. "She killed them Ted. You know this. She killed them both."

But the boy stayed silent. She felt the fear and her insting to protect the boy fueling up inside her again his state.

"She is out enemy!" she yelled now, terrified. "She killed them! She killed my daughter!" she repeated, tears rolling down her cheeks. "She'd kill me if she had the chance!" She took a breath, expressing finally her bigger fear: " She'd kill you too! And how do I keep on living then? I can't stand raising a second child, only for her to kill?"

He remained quiet for a bit, shaking in fear. "I have to be brave. I have to tell her how I feel." was his only thought. "I have to be brave like mom and dad would." And yet he didn't say a word. Because who knew if his parents would agree with him now? Who knew what they'd say? Who knew if they were even brave, and good, and loyal as he was told? He didn't. And it was Bellatrix to blame.

"Ok nana." he wishpered finally. "You're right. I'll stop hanging out with her."

He went to the boys dorm and stayed up all night, thinking. And, early in the morning, he had figured. He would write her a letter. Explain her everything. Because she didn't deserve not to know.

He took ink and paper. He enhaled deeply and started writing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'Dear Grandma,

I hope this finds you well. I know we already talked in person earlier today but i had to tell you something more. Something i didnt tell you last time.

Granny, I can't cut Delphi out like you insisted. I know what you're afraid of, but Delphini isn't like her mom. She is kind and sweet and funny. She is the sister I always wanted to have. And I'll stand by her: I've decided that the second day of this school year. And, if you make me leave her, I'll run away like you did. Because Grandma, Delphi is worth fighting for. Just like you're saying grandpa was.

I'm sorry. But I can't do what you asked me to.

I'll keep away from Belatrix and be safe. Don't worry about me.

With love,

Ted'

Andromeda finished her grandson's letter and crumpled it into her fist. No, never! She'd never let him be corrupted by Delphini Black! She always swore to the light' she refused to let her son surrender to the darkness.

The time called for urgency measures, she thought. If Teddy wouldn't back off, then the girl would have to. And, if she didn't want to do it on her own, Andy would make her to.

She called her house elf, Anna, who appeared with a pop.

"In your orders, mistress Tonks."

"Anna, please, go to the Granger-Black household and give them a message. We have to talk for Ted and Delphini. As soon as possible. Telll them im expecting them here. Today, if possible."

Anna noded enthusiastically and dissaparated with a pop. She returned in a minute with their response.

"Mistresses Black and Granger agree over the necessity of your meeting and accepted your invitation."

"When exactly are they coming, Anna, did they clarify?"

"Right now miss."

A knock was heard, announcing the women's presence. "I'm going Anna." Andromeda stopped the elf who was already going to answer, in a harsh tone, rather upset with her guests than her elf. "You go rest now." she added, in a kinder way.

She opened the door to reveal both women standing at the door: Hermione in her work robes and Bellatrix with her trademark black corset, almost identical to the one she wore since the age of twelve when not in school. But something was off in her sister's aperence: where her face once shined with youth and energy, even the one her insanity granded her, now she appeared tired and sick, with deadly pale skin and dark circles under her eyes. It would be easy to feel sorry for her if it wasn't for the smug look on her face.

"You requested seeing us." Bella said, trying to retrieve something of her -now gone- royal dignity.

"I did." Andromeda responded, her voice cold and distand, like she wasn't standing in front of a sister but an unpleasant stranger.

"Hello Andromeda." Hermione forced a smile, trying to make it look warm. "Can we come in?"

Andromeda noded them to follow her in the hall where she sat on one armchair: standing straight, her lips a tight line and her eyes focused on the wall behind her guests, avoiding both Hermione's and Bella's gazes, she looked like she hadn't stepped one day out of the noble and most ancient house of Black, even if it had been decades she'd left. Bella, on the other hand, looked like she was just trying to imitate her little sister, without much luck: her state wasn't cold and regal, her poise wasn't straight and her eyes let more exaustion and despair show than she hoped they would. Andy felt something break in that place in our hearts for the people we grew up next to, for the people we look up to until we realise how broken they are under the light we've showered them in. Her voice was now softer and her shoulders more relaxed than before when she spoke.

"I'm worried about your daughter's bonding with my grandson. While the girl might be a bright and sweet individual, we can agree they come from two families with... tense relationships."

"They are members of the same family actually." Bella corrected, in aborted tone of voice while cheking out her nails.

"Excuse me?" her sister asked, confused.

""They're Blacks." the older sister declared, finally looking up. "They come from an ancient family with morals..."

"No Bella." Andromeda disagreed, her voice was heard calm but, in reality, she was boiling in anger. "We aren't family since I left and you agreed to burn me off the family tree, and even more since you joined the death Eater's. And I swore to hate you since you left my grandson without parents."

" Hey, I'm sorry but can we please talk about the kids?" Hermione tried to be heard over the womens' disagreement, but in vain.

"Do you know that, when you left, dad wanted to find you and kill you? And than I was only able to change his mind by cutting you off the family tree? You have no idea, Andy, what I've endured for you and Cissy, how much I suffered so your childhoods wouldn't be like mine. I married a man, while a lesbian, an abusing person who I never loved or even respected, just to distract father from your behaviour, the way you hung out with muggleborns and shamelessly flirted with that Ted Tonks. You have no idea how many times I took the blame for small childish mischiefs of yours, how many 'Crucios' father threw at me for things you did." Bella's voice was now shaking, her eyes swelling up with tears' neither Hermione nor Andromeda had seen her like this in the past. "My... my mind snapped. And... I didn't knew what I was doing. It's not easy to talk about everything I did during the war, it's not easy remembering. But I know so much: it wasn't my choice. And, believe me, if you were in my shoes you'd turn out like me. You didn't only because I was there to protect you, to shield you."

Bella took a moment to breathe, to regain control.

"And now my daughter goes to school and makes friends with your son. And you're telling me to forbid her from doing it. I won't. It's bad enough I have to live with everything I'm not responsible for, I won't make my kid shoulder the same burden."

She touched her sister's arm with her fingertips and, weirdly enough, she didn't back off.

"I can never express how sorry I am I killed Nymphadora and Remus. They both sound like outstanding individuals, according to Hermione's descriptions. And I don't expect you to ever forgive me' no mother would. But, I beg you, forgive my daughter. Because she's not at fault. She's just a kid. Like Teddy. She didn't do anything."

All three of them stood there for a moment, their cheeks stained with tears. Then Andy broke the silence with a wishper: "Anna, please escort misses Black and Granger outside."

The door closed behind them as they exchanged a tired look. None had words' Hermione held Bella tightly, as if she was afraid she'd leave, and dissaparated.

Andromeda was sitting inside her living room, equally silent. She waited to hear the dissaparation pop and send Anna away before she curled in a ball on the couch. "I can't do it." she murmured, again and again, tears running down her face. "I just can't anymore."

Because, no matter what she said before, she was still a Black, more than a Tonks' and Bellatrix was her sister. And she was never as divided between her two last names as at this exact moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was the week before Christmas break. And, as the day students would leave came closer, Delphi seemed more and more sad.

"I don't want to go home." she finally confessed Teddy one afternoon. "Mom Bella is worse than ever. She gets sad sometimes, you know: she stays in bed and doesn't want to talk, she sometimes has tandrums and screams. We've spend christmas in Saint Mango's twice, and the second one was a disaster, because mom wouldn't remember me and call mom Hermione 'Mudblood scum', thinking she was still at the second war. I don't think I'll find her like that, but we might end up in the hospital for the holidays. And I know mom Hermione will try her hardest to make a nice atmosphere and get me presents, but they always suck because she's in a rush and too sad and busy to carefully pick them out, and I can't lie to her because she always knows when I don't like a gift."

Teddy, who never had a bad Christmas, stared in bewildment.

"But can't anyone else take care of you? Like... an aunt or a grandparent?"

"I have no one." the girl sighed. "Just my moms. My muggle grandparents disowned Hermione when they learned she's bisexual and my mom's side... well, you know all about them. "

Teddy bowed his head down in guilt. "I'd take you home if I could."

"I know." Delphini hugged him. "But you can't. And I am on for a shitty Christmas."

"Maybe I could write grandma, see If..."

"Nonsense Ted. She hates me, you know that. She can't stand us hanging out, now she'll let me spent Christmas at her home?"

"Maybe..." the boy struggled to find a solution, "Maybe I could spent the holidays with you? It won't be as bad If you have company, right?"

"Yeah, Andy would agree to that." Delphini rolled her eyes.

"I could run away."

"That's not a solution, you know."

"Grandma did it."

"And now she doesn't talk with the rest of the family!" She said, raising her voice. "Do you want to cut ties with your family forever? Cus I don't think you do!"

"I'm just trying to help, okay?" The boy frowned.

"And that's sweet of you", she hugged him, " but it's not that big of a deal. Have you never had a bad christmas?"

"No" Teddy murmured. "My grandma and godfather always did their best for md to have a good time. They both had spent many shitty Christmases as kids, living in abusive households, so they made sure I had a blast. Granny always says: "Every kid deserves a good time in christmas."

"Exept me, that is." Delphi pointed out bitterly, as he put her hand around her shoulders, sympathetically.

"All kids should have fun In holidays." Bella said, looking at Hermione who was sitting at the end of the bed.

" Bella, you haven't get out of bed for the last two weeks. We are going to Saint Mangos, I won't hear a word."

"Fine, let me go. But you stay here and make sure Delphi..."

"How am I supposed to party the new year coming when you're there? We'll just make it up to her later, like we did last time."

"It's not the same." Bella shook her head. "You can't know, you lived in a living house and never experienced a bad holiday. I never got gifts or candy, only more pressure to attend snobby gatherings and balls while looking like my parents' precious porcelain doll-daughter. And more pressure meant more abuse. One day my dad hit me with the 'crucio' curse seventeen times. I was eight."

"How?"

"Andy had done a big mess in the living room playing with a stray dog, moments before the guests arrived." she wishpered, tears rolling down her face. "I took blame."

Hermione hugged her and stroked her hair. "You are a good person. Like, a remarkable one, you know? No matter what everyone says. No matter what she says."

"Make sure Delphi has a good holiday. Please?" Bella pleaded, looking at her with big eyes.

"I'll do my best."

At last it was settled: Delphini would spent Christmas and New year's at Ginny and Luna's place, since Hogwarst didn't allow students to stay for the holidays anymore if there wasn't an urgent need. The only issue was the Christmas day itself, when the women and Freddie, their daughter, always went to the Weaslys place with the entire Weasley family, Harry and Draco and, most importantly, Andromeda and her grandson, Teddy. "Dont worry Hermione." Ginny reassured her friend. "Worst case scenario we don't go."

"You don't have to..."

"I know. Don't you worry." She smiled slightly, touching her shoulder. "Take care of your wife and leave Delphi to us."

"Gin?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think I need to be worried? About Andromeda. She said... years ago she came in our house and said she wishes Bella had a daughter, so she could return the favour. For Tonks."

"That doesn't sound like Andy. Like, at all. You have to know, she had some mental health issues too. She struggled with depression for a while. But she's good now. And she'd never harm anyone. Let alone her own niece."

"But she hates Delphini!"

"She's angry Mione. Angry and sad. But she doenst hate Delphi, or you. She doesn't even hate Bella. Hell, she loves her. But... She lost a child. To her. I know she had no conscience or control of her actions, but can you blame Andy, honestly?"

"I don't know Gin. I just... can't believe she's a good person anymore. Not after everything."

"She is, I think. And I think she isn't going to have a problem with Delphi spending Christmas with us. And if she does I'll personally kick her ass."

"Thanks Ginny. I... just can express how..."

"Yeah right." She srugged her off. " Take the time to help Bella. And sleep. And maybe have a shower or ten."

Hermione laughed and gave Ginny a light smack and, for a moment, everything was fine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Andy eventually gave permission for Delphini to attend their family gathering. It definately had much to do with Teddy's hopeful eyes when Ginny swinged by to ask her, and the pressure she received from both Harry and Ron: it seemed like the letter Hermione wrote him and Harry long ago, asking them to help her with her daughter's struggles, finally was paying of. But she'd lie if she didn't admit she was curious as well: she wanted to see the kid that made her grandson defy her and her sister... well... a completely different person.

Bella was now in Saint Mango's and it seemed she wasn't getting out before the holidays. Hermione spent all day by her side, holding her hand, exept from her few visits to Luna and Ginny's house to see her kid. They didn't let Delphi go see her mother, and she didn't really ask, knowing Bella was lost for the time to her mental illness. "But she'll be ok by the next school holidays, right mum?" She asked Hermione with big eyes. The woman hugged her and reassured her everything was going to be ok by then. Ginny had left the room to wipe her eyes while Luna observed them from the window, crying.

"Are you missing your mom?" she asked in a sweet voice a couple days later.

"Yeah. I... She can't control it. But I sometimes hate her for it." the kid admitted, looking at her floor.

"You know, I lost my mom when I was a little younger than you." Luna smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She was an excellent witch, but she loved experimenting. Once, one of her spells went terribly wrong. I was eight."

She sighed and looked at the kids face.

"I used to be... so angry at her. I was sorry I had lost her but I spent so many years thinking that, if she was a little more careful or not too risky..."

She took a deep breath and smiled, happily. Her smile impressed Delphini, who was staring at her with open eyes.

"But she was my mom. And, at the same time, a human being. She made mistakes and was unlucky sometimes. But she gave me a lot. A lot of love, and smiles, and happiness, and life lessons. And she loved me and did her best for me. So I choose to love her back and remember her in a positive light. It never does good to duell on sadness. You always should search for the light."

Delphi stared in awe. She suddenly jumped up and hugged Luna. "Thank you." She wishpered. "For everything."

She run out' the women's apartment was in Diagon Alley, and their kids had permission to go outside and shop if they wished. "You're welcome." Luna replied to the air, with a grin on her face.

In the hospital, on Christmas morning, Bella was sleeping next to her wife. She had a fit earlier in the day and the medical stuff stuffed her with potions, predicting shed wake up in a couple of hours. She hadn't yet, so Hermione leaned back on her chair, exhausted' she hadn't lied in a bed for days.

"Mione?" Bella's weak voice woke her up. "What happened?"

"Shush, you're fine. I'm here."

"Where's Delphi?" the older witch asked the same question she asked her every time she woke up, which was three to seven times a day.

"In Ginny and Lisa's house. It's the Christmas holidays."

"Why isn't she here?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't want her to see you like that. We'll arrange for you to meet within the school year. For now I'll keep her away, until you feel better."

Bella started crying' soft, pathetic weeps escaped her mouth, breaking her wife's heart. "Dont cry, my love. You'll feel better soon. You know that's how it goes: you'll get better eventually, like every time before."

"What if I don't?" Bella murmured. "What if I stay like this forever? Won't I ever see her again? Will you always keep her away from me?"

"But you won't, you know you won't."

"What if i do?"

Hermione forced a reassuring smile. "You won't stay like that. You'll get better soon. But, hypothetically, if you did stay like this, I'd bring her here. Ok?"

"Yeah."

Hermione crawled up the hospital bed and wrapped her arms around her partner, kissing her softly on the forehead. Bella sung into those arms, with her head on Hermione's chest, hearing her heartbeat. And, a few hours later Bella fell asleep in the same pose, for the first time without meds in the last few weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was 2 o'clock when Ginny, Luna, their daughter Freddie and Delphini stepped into the Burrow. The two women and their child exchanged wishes and niceties loudly with everybody, while little Delphini stood in the corner. Mrs Weasley stared at her for a couple minutes' then pulled her into a tight hug.

"Come here, my young lady. Merry Christmas. You must be Delphini. Herm... Your mom I knew very well. I haven't seen her since the war... How is she? I really miss her. But, you know, sometimes people grow apart and my boys... Here they are! Harry, Ron, come say hi to Delphi! She's Hermione's daughter!"

"Merry Christmas!" Delphi forced a smile, that came out as a nervous one. The 'boys' were looking at her curiously, like she was a strange kind of plant.

"Hi Delphi. Nice to meet you. Merry Christmas!" Harry smiled in return, trying to break the ice.

"Hi" Ron muttered, visibly uncomfortable around her.

"Nice to meet you both. I've heard a lot about you. Good things I meant." She blushed. "Thanks for inviting me, you have a lovely home."

"Dont worry honey, it's a pleasure to have you here!" Mrs Weasley let out a bright smile while serving giant portions of food to each guest.

"Alright guys, sit down! We're only expecting Andy and Ted, but they'll come later they said. We have a ton of food so, dive in!"

They all started eating' everything was beyond delicious. Mrs Weasley put more potatoes to the girls plate.

"Eat honey, please. You're so skinny, you have to eat well. You're still a kid, you need plenty of food to grow up."

Delphi ate until she couldn't take anymore' in the meanwhile Harry bombarded her with questions about her mom.

"How is she? Does she have a job? Is she happy? Does she talk about the war? Does she still love reading? Is she still brave and firm as she used to?"

Delphi smiled' apparently he missed Hermione more than he admittted. "She is fine' well, not so much lately. Mum Bella is in the hospital, so she spends her days there and, you know, it can be hard. That's why I'm here too. She works in the Ministry, fighting for magical creature's rights' she even plans on getting in Wizengamot at some point. She has talked to me for the war, but she rarely wants to remember the sad moments' she mostly recounts the funny ones, like the story with the Dragon in Gringots Bank." she giggled. "She always talks about you and Mr Weasley and your time in school, how much fun you all had. She is still 'a book lover and word's explorer', as she puts it, or 'an insufferable nerd', as mum Bella does. She is still pretty brave I think." she finished answering his questions and smiled lightly to him.

"She... sure is." Harry forced a smile while the girl took a bite of her turkey.

A couple hours later, when everyone had finished eating and had collapsed on the couch trying to digest the enormous around of food they had consumed, a knock on the door was heard.

"I'm going!" Mrs Weasley seemed to be the only one not stuffed yet. Delphi stood still while the older woman moved towards the door. She had felt so at home there for the last few hours she'd forgotten she didn't belong' and now Andromeda would enter and stare at her: "What's that rubbish doing here?" she'd ask, a hateful look on her face. "Kick her out!" And she'd spent the rest of the holidays alone, or getting attacked by her mom in Saint Mango's...

It was, indeed, Andromeda and Teddy who entered the house' the woman supposedly calm and comfortable but with a glimpse of fear on her face, the boy as jolly and happy as always. His big smile widened even more when he spoted Delphi and, after greeting his family, he approached her.

"Merry Christmas Del!" he pulled her into a hug.

"Merry Christmas!" the girl tried to smile.

"I got you a gift." Teddy wishpered. "But I'll give it to you later, I don't want my grandma to see it."

"Thank you so much! I got you something too, but didn't dare bringing it here." she replied.

"So", a soft, gentle voice was heard above her, "you must be Delphini." Andromeda was smiling, looking at the little girls face. "My name is Andromeda Black. It's really nice, meeting you."

"Hi" the girl stuttered, all colour strained from her face. " It's nice meeting you too."

Teddy was looking at his grandma, slightly afraid. "Delphi, could you make me a favour? " she started asking, but, before she finished, a loud voice from the kitchen interrupted every conversation.

"It's present time!" Molly yelled on top of her lungs -like usually- and everyone got up and started unwrapping gifts. Delphi sung in the couch, sure she'd be the only one without getting a present this year.

"Delphi!" Luna called her, then smiled. "There are a few packages for you here!"

The girl jumped up, a huge grin on her face, and approached the older woman.

"So... here is your moms' gift... oh, it's a book, Well, that was expected" she laughed.

Delphi looked at the cover: "The tales of Beetle the Bard". She already had that one, so she left it behind her.

"And... that's a... aw, Molly knitted you a sweater!" the woman continued, helping her guest wear it. It was blue and had the letter "D" in bronze knitted at the front. It wasn't great, but Delphi was so moved by the gesture of acceptance her eyes teared up. "Thank you so much" she murmured to Mrs Wealey, who shared sweaters right and left. "No problem honey!" she smiled.

"And that's from us. Me, Gin and Freddie."

It was a ring, an old silver ring with a blue stone at the centre. "It's a saphire" she added. "Dad gave it to me when I got into Ravenclaw. Freddie, being a tomboy, didn't want it. I'm happy I found someone like you to pass it on to.

Come on, wear It." Luna smiled. "It changes size to fit it's owners hand."

She wanted to continue, but never got the chance' once again, the girl hugged her tightly. "Thank you." She wishpered, trying to hide her tears.

"Whats wrong?" the older witch asked, concerned. "Are you sad?"

"No" the girl sobbed. "It's... I didn't expect this. Everyone is so nice to me!"

"Everyone exept me, that is" Andy, apparently, was standing behind them the whole time. "But we have time for that too. Delphini, come out with me, please." her voice was cold now, but still nice and the girl, reluctandly, let go of Luna and followed her outside. She felt Teddy's hand touching her shoulder in a supportive tap and heard Mrs Weasley shout "be careful!", but she could see nothing but the woman in front of her, who leaded her out the front door and suddenly grabbed her arm. She heard a popping sound and the world started spinning around her as they were apparating to a dark alley.

Andy looked her in the eye, still holding her. "I love my sister." she started speaking after a moment of silence. "God knows how much. She saved me during our childhood. She saved me from so much abuse, and fear, and pain. She saved me then, and, in return, I want to forgive her now. I really do."

She took a deep breath as she went on, her voice full of rage. "But she killed my daughter. My beautiful little girl is now buried in the dirt. No one knows the pain a parent feels when looking a kid. No one understands... what losing a child makes you capable of doing. No one.

And, most importantly, my sister. How can I forgive Bellatrix, how can I accept her back in my life when she everyday enjoys the thing she deprived me of? That she still has her kid near her, the same time my little girl... is gone?"

Delphi was paralysed in fear. With her thumb she touched her new ring Luna gave her, trying to find some courage. "You're insane" she wishpered.

"Maybe I am." Andromeda looked weary and older than usually. "Losing a child can make you lose your mind."

She stared to the girl, dead serious. "I can forgive my sister." She muttered. "But only with you gone."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Delphi was scared now.

"What do you want from me?" she started sobbing. "I... I didn't do anything to you!"

"Your mom did." Andromeda was eerie calm. "But that's ok. I'll forgive her. I can forgive her. If you're not there I can do anything!" she smiled, and her smile was so natural and looked so well intended Delphi felt a chill rolling down her spine: she believed everything she was saying. Andromeda Tonks thought she'd get in peace with her sister if her daughter was also dead, she even thought she was doing a good thing by killing Delphi. She believed she was clearing her past and everything in there that kept her and Bella apart' in conclusion she was absolutely insane, Delphi thought.

The girl had been around mental patients enough times during her mum's hospitalizations to know you couldn't reason with them, but she had no other choice than try' at least it could win her some time and... maybe... Maybe someone would help her.

Those thoughts flew by her head in an instand, as she breathed deeply and looked at Andy. "But will she forgive you then? If you kill me?"

The older woman scoffed. "Forgive me?" she seemed not to get the idea."Me? She killed my daughter!"

"And you're killing hers!"

"She killed mine first!" Andromeda screamed, pointing at her hostage, who now was shaking in fear.

"That..." she started murmuring, when a loud pop was heard from the entrance of the ally. She held her breath as four female silhouettes approached them: she could now see Ginny's red hair and Luna's kind, worried face, as well as her mom, Hermione.

Delphi had never seen her in such a state: her clothes full of dust and ash, her hair a tangled mess, a cut on her arm. But her face impressed - and slightly intimidated- her the most: she had never seen her mum so determined, so angry, so fierce. Hermione took a step forward and faced Andromeda.

"How dare you." She screamed. "How dare you kidnap my kid and... and threaten to kill her!"

Andy stood there for a minute, and the three women took the chance to attack her collectively: but, after an insane duel, with all the power her insanity gave her, Andy had outfought them all.

She turned to her niece, who stood there the entire time, crying. "Now..." She started, but a sound made her turn behind again.

And there, in the ruins of the walls that had been destroyed during the battle, stood Bella, wearing a nightgown and slippers but looking more royal than Delphi had ever seen her. She turned her wand to her sister and wishpered "Don't. You. Dare. Mess. With. My. Kid."

"What about my kid Bella?" Andromeda looked frightened, for the first time. "Did you forget already, you murdered her!"

"I did not forget. I never will. But harming my daughter isn't the answer!"

"Then what is!" the woman was now crying. "How could I forgive you?"

"Just.. do it!" Bellatrix's voice sounded encouraging and sweet, reminding Delphi of the person she had met her as. "I... I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you. I can't express how sorry I am. But... please. Forgive me. You know what's like to hear voices and not being able to ignore them, you know how terrifying fighting can be. Just... leave Delphi be. And... I'll do anything for you."

Andy's face softened a bit, only to regain the determination and wrath from before in a moment. "Step aside" her voice was low, dangerous. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"No, Andy..."

"Step. Aside."

Bella took a step back' Delphini panicked she'd leave her alone. A flick of light escaped her mother's wand' blue light, that wrapped aroung Adromeda and slapped her agains the wall.

"Kill me then." the younger sister wishpered, defeated.

"I'm not that person anymore." Bella replied, and, with another spell, she woke Hermione up from a sleeping curse Andy had thrown her way.

"Guard her." she commanded. "I'll call the aurors. "Luna" she woke her and Ginny up, "get Delphini home."

"Mom..." the kid muttered, and Bella pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you honey" she started crying. "Go home now and we'll meet soon, ok?"

"Yeah mama."

"Bella" Ginny called the former Death Eater's name. "I'll sent a patronous to Harry"', she flicked her wand and a silver horse flew out and started running, "and you can come with us. Or... return to Saint Mangos. Whatever you want."

"Thank you" Bella looked surprise at how nice Ginny was. "I think I'm going back. Will you be ok Mione?"

"Of course" she said firmly, her wand still at Andy's neck.

"Then I better go." She smiled. "Thank you... for everything." She added shyly.

"No problem" Luna smiled back. "Gin, Delphi... let's go."

The women held her hand and apparated to Burrow where Molly waited in the door. She screamed when they arrived and pulled each one in a hug.

"Thank god, thank god!" she cried, still holding Delphi. "I thought you had died!"

She composed herself, then smiled. So, how about some food?" she grinned, causing everyone to groan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A few weeks had passed by.

Delphi and Teddy were back to Hogwarts, Bella was discharged from Saint Mungos and, slowly, everything was getting back to normal.

Three days before Andromeda's trial Bella returned to Saint Mango's, were her little sister was held. The healer that accompanied them to the phyciatric ward was glancing the former Death Eater with fearful eyes, and it was clearly only Hermione's presence which kept her from running away.

"Umm... soo... mrs Lestrange... umm... your sister... her room..."

"I got it." Bella interupted the girl, just as nervous as her. "I'm getting in."

"Good luck honey." Hermione forced a smile, trying to ease her wife's nerves.

Bella smiled weakly and pushed the door lightly. And impatient glare from the woman lying on the bed behind her made her bite her bottom lip as she walked in the room and sat down, next to her sister.

"Why are you here? To mock me, to blame me, to rub it in my face? I'm being punished enough." she groaned, turning her face to the wall.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Bella said in a soft voice. "I just wanted to let you know we're all testifying in your favour. Hermione is sure you'll get out of this quite easily' maybe with a few months of medical care, but that's it. You'll be back with your grandson before you'll even know it." she smiled.

Andromeda didn't thank her, she just tirned around to stare at her face.

"Why are yo doing that? I almost killed your daughter, Bella. You know i would have killed her, right? If none of you had showed up, i would have cut her neck open!"

"I know." Bella wishpered' the small lines around her eyes had deepened. "But i can't blame you. I know how it feels... to lose control. I've been there before, you know that. And... it's not your fault. And... i forgive you." she looked up to her sister's face.

Andy's eyes were swelling up in tears.

"I didn't forgive you." she wishpered.

"You didn't know. I do."

"It's just so hard, you know? At first i had this thoughts... and i knew they were terrible and i tried to push them in the back of my brain. And then they became more persistand and... at last they felt like... they felt right!"

"I know." Bella caressed her arm. "I know."

"I'm sorry." Andy suddenly pulled her sister in a tight hug' her body was shaking and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"It's ok. It's ok." Bella wishpered in her ear, wrapping her arm around her.

Tfhey stood in silence for a while, until Andy murmured.

"Bella?"

"Yeah"

"Does it ever get easier?"

"No" Bella pulled out of the hug, to look her sister in the eye. "But you get stronger."

Andy smiled, the exact moment the healer from becore entered the room.

"Ummm... mrs Lestrange... ughhh... i meant Black... the visiting hours... i meant, they send me to tell you... to notify..."

"It's ok." Bella smiled. "I'm leaving."

"Will you be back?"

"Whenever you want me to."

Bella walked out with a huge grin streched across her face. She almost run across the hallway to meet her anxious wife.

"Bella! How did it go!" Hermione grabbed her hand.

"Couldn't go better." the older witch kept smiling.

Hermione smiled back.


End file.
